1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining system and method for machining a workpiece that is being conveyed, and more particularly to a machining system and method capable of improving positioning control accuracy of a machining apparatus curing and immediately before the machining operation and, as a result, improving machining accuracy by the machining apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, on a machining line that machines a workpiece such as a vehicle body, there are provided a conveyance carriage to convey the workpiece and a machining apparatus such as a robot to carry out machining processing on the workpiece (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-203106, for example).
Such a machining apparatus is provided with an arm constituted by a multi-joint manipulator or the like, and a machining tool attached to a tip of the arm.
The arm of the machining apparatus moves the machining tool to have a tip of the machining tool placed close to a machining target within the workpiece. Then, the machining tool of the machining apparatus performs a machining operation on the machining target such as bolt tightening or welding.